Antonius Kalas
Antonius Kalas, usually referred to simply as Kalas, is the main antagonist of the third season of Highlander: The Series. He was portrayed by David Robb. History An Immortal, Kalas worked with his colleague Brother Paul to set up a monastery that served as a sanctuary for Immortals, who were safe on its holy ground. However, Kalas also saw it as a way to trap the unwary. Once Immortals left the community, Kalas followed them and challenged them as soon as they left holy ground, taking their heads and their Quickenings. In 1658, Duncan MacLeod came to the monastery and quickly exposed Kalas' actions. Angered, Brother Paul exiled Kalas, but stopped MacLeod from following and challenging him. Centuries later in the 1920s, Kalas rose to be a famous tenor, Antonio Neri. He again crossed paths with MacLeod and they found themselves in competition for the same woman. Kalas decided to "win" by killing her but MacLeod stopped him. The two men thought and MacLeod ended up slicing Kalas across the throat with broken glass. This permanently damaged his vocal cords, leaving him talking in a harsh whisper. Kalas spent decades plotting revenge, secretly buying an opera house in Seacouver and inviting Brother Paul there to perform. It was the first time in centuries Paul had left holy ground. After the performance, Kalas confronted him and easily killed his weaker opponent. He then sought revenge on Duncan MacLeod, targeting those closest to him. He planted drugs on Duncan's friend Joe Dawson and framed Duncan's girlfriend Anne Lindsey for causing the death of her friend Marcia Faulkner with a wrong prescription. Duncan cleared both of them but was unable to prove Kalas was responsible. Duncan and Kalas fought in the upper stalls of the opera house and Duncan ended up falling and "dying". Kalas was unable to claim his head but it did result in Anne seeing Duncan "dead", forcing him to abandon his life with her and travel to Paris. Kalas followed him and this time went after Duncan's friend Hugh Fitzcairn, framing him for murder. Fitz challenged Kalas but Kalas defeated and beheaded him in front of Duncan, rejecting MacLeod's offer to fight him as soon as he recovered from the Quickening. Kalas learned of the existence of the Watchers after catching one of them, Roger Harris, following him. He killed both Harris and another Watcher, Don Salzer, and managed to track down Methos, the oldest living Immortal, aiming to take his head and his strong Quickening. Methos escaped and Kalas fought with Duncan, but the fight was broken up by the police, after Methos had reported him for Salzer's murder. Along with his cellmate Nino, Kalas escaped from jail with the aid of an unknown accomplice. This was Duncan's old friend Amanda, who had planned to kill Kalas for him, but Kalas and Nino escaped her. Kalas learned that Salzer's wife Christine was going to take a disc with full details of both Immortals and Watchers to the press, so killed both her and the editor she had spoken to and claimed the disc for himself. He also killed the local senior Watcher, a Watcher named Martin who discovered his base, and a random Immortal for a Quickening. Duncan confronted him and broke Nino's arm, prompting Kalas to casually kill his accomplice. He told Duncan that he had set a computer to send the contents of the disc if he didn't reset it, and that he would broadcast the information unless Duncan let him take his head. The two old enemies met on top of the Eiffel Towel, but Duncan refused to surrender without a fight, suggesting that exposure was worth it to rid the world of Kalas. They fought and Duncan finally gained the upper hand, reminding Kalas they were standing on top of a giant lightning rod. He took Kalas' head, then used the power of his Quickening to black out the city and destroy the computer with the incriminating disc. Category:Immortals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Nemesis Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful